As recognized in the above-referenced U.S. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,195), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, selectively blocking certain arteries for limited time can result in increased blood flow through other arteries for therapeutic purposes. As understood herein, automating some or all of the inflation protocol can provide additional advantages.